<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Very Merry First Day by procrastinatingprincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049364">A Very Merry First Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingprincess/pseuds/procrastinatingprincess'>procrastinatingprincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Your Heart Shall Burn [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Holiday, M/M, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Short &amp; Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingprincess/pseuds/procrastinatingprincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen Rutherford loves First Day, and it's time to share some of that love with his lovely Inquisitor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Fenris/Male Hawke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Your Heart Shall Burn [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/888225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Very Merry First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter fell quickly around Skyhold, a beautiful blanket of snow cradling the castle tucked atop the mountain. It was strange for Alyn Trevelyan to have the time to enjoy it. She’d always enjoyed watching the snow fall from the windows of the Circle tower, but, as with many things, she didn’t appreciate it nearly as much as she did now that Corypheus was dead and gone, the glowing mark on her hand the only physical reminder that their world had very nearly been doomed. It was strange to realize a summer had fully passed since their victory.</p>
<p>First Day was right around the corner, and Josephine was busy working on the grand party to commemorate the day, and not for the first time, Alyn found herself unable to be helpful with it. First Day in the tower was an unusually solum day for many of the mages. After all, they couldn’t visit their loved ones, and for some, their loved ones did not come visit them. Her brothers and father came to spend the day with her, but it wasn’t a festive event and often left her feeling bittersweet.</p>
<p>What was surprising, however, was that her Commander Cullen was apparently a first day enthusiast. Alyn found herself perched on the end of their bed, blanket pulled to her chest as she watched him fiddle with a wreath that his sister had sent with a note that they could be expecting the entire Rutherford clan at Skyhold’s steps within the coming week. He actually hummed as he fitted it against her balcony door, the cold wind whispering through the room to give her goosebumps.</p>
<p>“Cullen, it’s very cold,” she said, laughing softly. He turned, like an animal caught in the lamp lights. All at once he pulled the door shut.</p>
<p>“Forgive me, I didn’t think you were awake,” He said, moving to her.</p>
<p>“Mm, something about a cold breeze first thing in the morning is refreshing,” she said, pausing. “Also if you touch me with your freezing hands, I’ll kick you.” Her eyes gleamed brightly as he fumbled for a moment before holding them out in earnest.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he said. She laughed again, taking his hands in her own, letting a warmth spark between her fingertips, immediately warming them both. He watched their hands, always shrewd when it came to magic use.</p>
<p>“Mm, that’s actually quite nice.” He admitted with a faint smile before he wrapped her up in his arms and eased them both back into the bed. “Good morning.”</p>
<p>“Morning,” Alyn said, soothing her fingers through golden curls. “I haven’t seen you this excited since Corypheus fell.” She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. “It’s a good look for you.” She felt his flush more than saw it, resting her hand on his chest.</p>
<p>“I have very fond memories of First Day growing up,” Cullen said. He rested his head against hers, letting out a soft sigh. “It was always a rare day where my siblings and I didn’t bicker amongst ourselves. I believe it was my mother’s favorite day of the year for that reason.”</p>
<p>Alyn shifted so she could see his face, eyes bright. “Tell me about it.”</p>
<p>“Mother spent a week preparing all the food,” he said, glancing down at her with a faint smile. “Our extended family would show up two days early and we’d all share the bedroom and the couch, staying up till odd hours playing games with our cousins. And then on</p>
<p>The First Day, we would feast and share little tokens with each other.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you had a big family,” Alyn said, letting her fingers dance playfully up his chest to tap his chin. “I love learning more about you.”</p>
<p>Cullen’s chuckle rumbled through his chest. “I’m nowhere near as interesting as you make me out to be, Alyn.” He caught her hand and brushed a kiss to the tips of her fingers. “Genuinely, I thought First Day was like that everywhere.”</p>
<p>“Mm,” Alyn said. “I remember when I was very young, my mother would have a small gathering. There aren’t many of us, thank the Maker, Thedas could not handle anymore Trevelyans.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of your mother,” Cullen said, rubbing his jaw. “Don’t be angry at me.”</p>
<p>Alyn’s eyebrow quirked up toward her hairline. “I don’t like the sound of this,” she said. Anything with anger and her mother seemed to go hand and hand. She hadn’t seen the woman in years, and she nor her mother had tried to correct that.</p>
<p>“Your father reached out to me,” he said, worrying at his bottom lip. “And he wanted to surprise you on First Day by joining us.”</p>
<p>Alyn sat up, wide smile spreading across her lips. “My father is coming to Skyhold?”</p>
<p>“With your entire family,” Cullen said in a rush. “Including your mother.”</p>
<p>Alyn pursed her lips. On one hand, there was bound to be some tension. It sprang directly from her mother’s uptight smile and rigid posture. On the other, she would get to see her father and her brothers. She eyed him for a moment, considering. “How long has this been planned?”</p>
<p>Cullen rubbed his jaw a bit harder until Alyn reached up to stop his fretting. “About a month. He didn’t want me to tell you at all, but I didn’t want you to be surprised in a bad way.” He looked so unbelievable earnest, his honey eyes searching her face for anger.</p>
<p>He would find none, especially geared toward him. She leaned down, pressing her lips to his for a brief, tender kiss. “Thank you for the heads up. I’ll have to prepare myself to see her, but I’m so happy the others are coming. Are they bringing Mevra?”</p>
<p>“Of course they are,” Cullen said, reaching to cup her jaw. “I hope I didn’t over step. I know how you miss them. You deserve a good Holiday after this past year.”</p>
<p>And she did miss them, but it was a usual feeling for her. “You didn’t overstep. You’re so thoughtful.” Her lips quirked up. “We all deserve a good holiday. A fresh start.” There was so much to look forward to now that the world wasn’t ending. As she looked up at him, she was overwhelmed with how much she loved the man beside her. Despite their hardships, the ups and downs of their first entire year together, there was nowhere she’d rather be than by his side. She leaned down to kiss him again. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>As she pulled back, he smiled warmly up at her. “Thank Andraste that you aren’t upset. I’ve been fretting for a month.” He sighed, sinking back into the pillow briefly. “We should rejoin the world of preparations.”</p>
<p>Alyn groaned flopping back into the bed. “Can’t Josie do this without us? We know she can handle it.” Despite the ever present followers, Skyhold felt a little empty without her companions, who of course had their own lives to live, and couldn’t be expected to stay by her side forever. She missed them, and she was sure that she drove Leiliana insane with all of her pestering.</p>
<p>“No, no, I distinctly remember she said she needed our help this morning,” he said, heaving himself out of the bed.</p>
<p>“We have to put on real clothes?” Alyn groaned into her pillow. “I’m the Herald of Andraste, doesn’t that mean I’m entitled to a day in bed?” She gasped when he picked her up bridal style. “Cullen!”</p>
<p>He laughed brightly, giving her a small spin before setting her down on her feet. “Clothes, Herald of Andraste. Josephine will lose her mind if you don’t approve the proper napkins for the feast.” He hummed to himself again as he started to put appropriate clothing on.</p>
<p>“Damn the napkins,” Alyn said, grumbling as she reached for her breast band. “No napkins. Everyone must use their shirts.” She shimmied into her shirt, fastening herself in.</p>
<p>Cullen chuckled. “Now that would be a welcome for your mother, hmm?” There was something glinting in his eyes, and she immediately became suspicious. Josephine would never let her have the final say of the napkins. There was always a chance she’d pick something that clashed with the table clothes.</p>
<p>“What are you up to?” She asked, sitting on the bed to pull her pants on. “I smell trouble. Josie doesn’t trust my judgment on cutlery, let alone something that has to color coordinate.”</p>
<p>“So suspicious, my love,” Cullen said, rolling his eyes. “Come on.” He took her hand as soon as she was no longer bare assed. He led the way down the spiraling staircase.</p>
<p>“Oh, now I know you’re up to something, Commander,” Alyn said, wiggling her finger at him as they walked. “I’m going to figure it out, you know. I’m very good at ruining surprises.”</p>
<p>“And don’t I know it,” Cullen said, opening the door into the main hall. He flashed a brilliant smile, and she watched him with narrowed eyes as she passed. Apparently, though, he’d managed a brilliant one.</p>
<p>“Well, well, Firefly, it’s been a while,” Varric Tethras said. Beside him stood a lanky elf with Lyrium blue markings across his body, and a bearded man with playful brown eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh Maker!” Alyn said, flying across the room to throw her arms around Varric. Hawke chuckled, and she felt Fenris’s gaze on her back, as if daring her to hug him and see what happened. She didn’t, but she did touch Hawke’s arm. “I didn’t think you were anywhere near!”</p>
<p>“We weren’t until Chuckles wrote about this shindig,” Hawke said. “We had to come. Varric threatened us with our lives if we didn’t give you the chance to meet our newest edition.”</p>
<p>It was only then that Alyn noticed the small bundle in the crook of Fenris’s arms. Her heart immediately leapt to her throat. “A baby? Your baby?”</p>
<p>“They found him in a little basket in front of a chantry,” Varric said with a chuckle. “Decided to make him part of the family.”</p>
<p>Alyn snorted. “Oh, I missed your stories, Varric.”</p>
<p>“No, that’s actually pretty close to the truth,” Hawke said. “Inquisitor, meet Noah Hawk.”</p>
<p>The small bundle shifted, as if reacting to his name. Little elf ears poked through the blankets, his dark eyes flicking around the room curiously. Alyn thought she might die. “Can I hold him?” She directed the question to Fenris, knowing full well that he would be the one who needed to give permission. After a moment of hesitation, he offered the squirming baby out to her. She cradled him close. “Hello, Noah. Hello. Oh, he’s precious.” She beamed at the new parents. “I can’t believe you had a baby in the six months since I last saw you.”</p>
<p>Hawke let out a belly laugh. “We couldn’t just leave him there. Not that the sisters wouldn’t have taken care of him, but, well. He has my eyes, you know?”</p>
<p>“Next thing you know she’ll be asking for one of her own, Curly,” Varric said, shaking his head. “And of course the baby gets all the attention when we’re the ones who took the peralis trek up the mountain.”</p>
<p>“Technically, Noah made the trek, too, Varric,” Hawke said mildly. “Don’t worry, you’re still cute.”</p>
<p>Cullen flushed a very merry pink at the dwarf’s suggestion. “For which we’re grateful. The others won’t be far behind you, I don’t think.”</p>
<p>That drew Alyn’s gaze from the baby. “Others?”</p>
<p>“Serra, Blackwall, er, Rainier, Cole, and I think Dorian will be making an appearance,” Cullen said. “If he can escape, in his own words.”</p>
<p>Alyn wanted to weep with joy. She looked up at him, hoping that her eyes conveyed just how very grateful she was for this surprise. Cradling the baby close, she leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Thank you.” She turned to beam at the three before her. “You all must be exhausted. Come on, to the kitchens.”</p>
<p>“You really pulled this one out, Curly,” Varric said with a satisfied smile. “It’s strange to be back here. Hardly feels like we left.”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Fenris said, reaching to take his son back. He offered a ghost of a smile toward Alyn. “Merry First Day.”</p>
<p>“Merry First Day,” Alyn echoed, feeling so full of delight that she feared she may burst. Her gaze flicked back to Cullen and she took his arm, suddenly very fond of the holiday. “The best of First Days.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>